


Vandalising our Tour Bus

by CheekyLittleShipper_14



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Phil, M/M, Smut, i still don't know how to tag, top anthony padilla, top dan, tour bus fic, written at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyLittleShipper_14/pseuds/CheekyLittleShipper_14
Summary: Dan and Phil are test driving their bew tour bus when they saw Anthony Padilla outside and it's raining pretty hard so Dan decided to let him in, not knowing that Phil had plans for just the two of them. Phil teased Dan by grinding on him when Anthony went to the bathroom and Dan promised that he'd get Phil back for teasing him. Things got out of hand when Anthony saw Dan and Phil doing it in the bedroom and things escalated from there.





	Vandalising our Tour Bus

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired but I don't know why I wrote this 2000 plus word fic... its 3 am so if you find any mistakes or things that doesn't makes sense, I'm sorry, please forgive meee

"Hey Dan, what's Anthony doing there?" Phil asked Dan who was busy with his laptop.  
"What? Where?" Dan asked looking at the window where Phil pointed.  
Dan and Phil were in their new tour bus, test driving it and looking at it's other features like if it has strong wifi connection, the beds, their bathroom and stuff. Both of them knows that Anthony was here in the UK with his friends for a short vacation because of his tweets. But they didn't know that they'll be seeing Anthony soon, Dan decided to give him a ride to the hotel he's staying in and maybe catch up on things on the way.  
"Let's give him a ride, it's impossible to catch a cab easily with this rain." Dan said, he then asked their driver to stop near the shed and opened the door. Not knowing that Phil has other plans and is a bit grumpy.

"Hey Anthony! Get in!" Dan shouted, Anthony was shocked at first, not expecting to see Dan call out to him in a bus but got in anyways. As soon as Anthony got inside, he thanked Dan and waved hello to Phil who is sat on a couch.  
"What's up! How are you guys?" Anthony said cheerfully, thankful that he can get a ride back to his hotel without being soaked in the rain.

"We were test driving our tour bus and did'nt expect to see you Anthony. So why are you running around in the rain without an umbrella?" Dan asked as both of them sat on the couch Phil was recently sitting on, he went to get some towels for Anthony to wipe on as he is currently drenched with the rain.  
"I was looking for some stuff to buy, wandering from store to store while vlogging and didn't realize that it might rain so yeahh..." Anthony replied  
"You can tell our driver the address of the hotel." Dan said, but he knows that it’s quite far away from here, Anthony thanked him again and went to the driver, telling him the hotel's address.

"I wouldn't be able to go back to the hotel if it weren't for you guys. You're awesome." Anthony said thanking Phil when he gave Anthony a towel and a spare shirt. 

"Thanks Phil! You're thoughtful as ever. Mind if I use the bathroom?" Anthony said and proceeded to go to the bathroom when Phil said "Sure, go on." 

Soon after Anthony was out of sight he grabbed Dan's face and kissed him. Dan was shocked and confused for a second but when he remembered that Anthony is still here, he tried to push Phil away but then Phil straddled Dan and grinded down on his groin. Dan let out an involuntary moan and kissed Phil back forgetting that they have company, dragging his tongue down to Phil's neck and almost gave him a hickey if not for the bathroom's door which made a sound when it was opened. Phil got up from Dan's hips and sat down beside him grinning like an idiot. 

"Phil what's with you?! What's that for???" Dan whispered, trying to calm his breathing and putting his hand on his now hot forehead. Not knowing why that single kiss made him all hot and bothered when he shouldn't be because Anthony might see them.

"I told you I have plans today Danny..." Phil said quietly as he grabbed his phone and casually smiled at Anthony as he saw him going towards them.

"Dan are you sick? Your face is red." Anthony said as he sat beside Phil getting himself comfortable. 

"Wha-No, no uhmm I just feel sick, I think." He was so flustered that he didn't know what to say when Anthony asked him. 'I'm gonna get you so bad for this Phil, you cheeky little shit!' Dan thought. 

"I think I need a nap." Dan said as he got up and went to the bedroom but not before saying   
"Oh and Phil, I think I need you to help me find where the medicine is." he faked his pained voice and Phil thought that he went too far and Dan is genuinely sick. 

"You can also take a nap there Anthony." Phil told Anthony, noticing that he kept on yawning. Anthony smiled and nodded and Phil followed Dan to their bedroom. Should he have waited till they got home? Is he too selfish and kinky for wanting to do it with Dan on their tmnew tour bus? Thoughts are running wild on Phil's head but when he saw Dan sitting on the bed with his arms crossed, looking at Phil like a mother that looks at his naughty child, he realized that he's in for trouble and he loves it. He closed the door and Dan suddenly pulled his hand, he's now on his back with Dan on top of him. Dan pinned Phil's hands beside his head and brought his mouth near his ear.

"You've been naughty Phil, is this what you want." Dan whispered and nibbled on Phil's ear softly, using his knee to separate Phil's legs. "Yes Dan, i love it." he was already breathless because of Dan’s hot breath on his ear. Not wanting to waste time Dan got off the bed leaving Phil for a while "Fuck, Phil. You're horny today when we've done it twice last night... are you not sore?" Dan asked while unbuttoning his jeans and pulling it down to his ankles. "I just can't get enough of you and I may or may not have planned on vandalising our tour bus with sex." Phil chuckled when he saw Dan look at him baffled. He then went on his knees and took Dan's cock on his mouth. Trying to deep throat him but only managing half Dan's length, he then used his hands to make up for the part he can't take. Dan almost let out a guttural moan but he bit on his lip to not let any loud loud noises. Seeing how Dan's trying to stifle his moans made Phil moan on Dan's cock, looking up at Dan as he sucked him. 

"Fuck, Phil! So good at this, so fucking hot what the fuck." Dan panted, not noticing how he said it louder than expected, facefucking Phil. Gagging on Dan's dick when it reached his throat. "Phil i- i love you and i love fucking your mouth but I need to... get inside you right now before I cum." He was out of breath when he said it, restraining himself from thrusting at Phil's erotic mouth.  
"Then fuck me Daniel." Phil replied, already hard just from sucking on Dan. He turned Phil harhly on his stomach putting him on his hands and kness, Phil moaned when Dan pulled off his jeans with his boxers loving how Dan's domineering Dan is. He then slapped Phil's beautiful ass, leaving a big red hand print on it, Phil cried out in pain but also in pleasure for some unknown reason.

"That's for teasing me Lester," Dan said and slapped Phil's other butt cheek, Phil yelped again and bit down on the bed sheet. Dan then got the lube out of a drawer. "And that is for bringing lube without my knowledge." he rubbed Phil's ass with his big hands to soothe away the pain. He then put lube on Phil's entrance and inserted three fingers in. He knows that if Phil planned this then he would've stretched himself already, and Dan was not wrong because it went in easily. As Phil felt Dan's fingers went in him he felt himself drip precum on the bed, shutting his eyes and letting short whines and whimpers out. When Dan thinks it's enough, he lubed his length and gently thrusted into Phil. Both moaning at the satisfying feeling of being connected again. 

As all this was happening, they did'nt notice that they were too loud but not loud enough for the driver to hear because of the heavy rain but loud enough for Anthony to wake up. He wondered what those strange noises are and why Phil isn't back yet so he decided to check on the bedroom. He opened the door a bit and his mouth fell agape, he rubbed his eyes to check if he was just dreaming but no... the noises was much more clearer now and the people in front of him did not dissapear. Dan and Phil, his friends, are fucking and he is staring at them. Not knowing why he's not disgusted but in fact getting horny at the scene.

"Dan, fuck me harder." Phil moaned and Dan got rougher with his thrusts and Phil moaned loudly, so Dan put his hand on Phil's mouth to sustain his moans while the other stayed on Phil's hips. "Shut the fuck up Phil, we're not alone here." Dan said quietly almost out of breath, fucking Phil at his request. 

Anthony did not know why he's being a complete pervert, he found himself palming over his clothed erection while staring at two grown men making love on a bus, their backs to him. When the bus stopped abruptly and started to go again, he bumped the door and it opened while he tried to reach for it, he saw both men staring at him. Phil looked so shy and flustered but also looked small, sexy and hot as hell on his hands and knees being fucked by Dan who is much bigger than him. Dan has the exact opposite of what Phil looks like, he was smiling demonically at Anthony.  
"Uhm... Hey guys, uh sorry 'bout this. Go on, I'll wait for you outside." Anthony reasoned, wanting to get out of this situation and never be seen again. But before he could close the door, Dan beckoned him to go to them.

"Uh what?" Anthony is clearly not himself today seeing as he sees and hears things that are not real, that's what he thought.

"I said come here, you can pay me back from giving you a ride by fucking Phil." Dan said, still in his position from earlier, holding Phil's mouth and not letting go when Phil tried to shake his head at Anthony frantically and get away from Dan and his pervertedness. 

"You can't deny the fact that you're liking this, Anthony. You're hard af." Dan said and he flipped him and Phil’s position with the help of his newly gained muscles and strength, with his cock still inside Phil. Dan is now sitting and Phil is on him, exposed for Anthony to see his whole body. Dan even took Phil's legs and opened it wider as if to invite a friend for a meal.

"Dan what are you doing! You're nuts!" Phil whimpered, feeling too overwhelmed by being seen while being fucked and by what Dan's saying. Phil tried to get up but Dan held his stomach, and bit down on Phil's neck. "Stay, I'll get mad." Dan said with his oh so sexy voice and Phil couldn't do anything about it except for hiss from the pain. He let out a loud cry when Dan suddenly fucked upwards into him and hit his prostate better from the new position they're in. Anthony got so aroused by Phil's moans that he's now jacking off in front of the couple. He jumped when he heard Dan say "Anthony, did you know Phil's a good sucker. He's better than your hand." he then got the hint and he got up on the bed and put his cock in front of Phil's mouth.  
"Is it okay Phil?" Anthony asked not really looking at Phil's eyes because he can't believe he's doing this and Phil looks so fucked that he might not want to but Phil answered by licking Anthony's head and putting all he could in his mouth sucking and licking a stripe from the base. Anthony became a mess of pants and deep groans.

"Fuck, he's really good at this Dan!" Anthony said as he grasped Phil's hair and bucked into his mouth. But then suddenly, Dan got another wild idea. 

"Phil, think you can handle two cocks?" Dan said as he kissed Phil's neck while still fucking into him. Phil was so out of it that he just nodded, not knowing what he signed up for.  
"I think you're lubed enough, get inside him." Dan said to Anthony.  
"Phil I didn't know you're this fucking hot, Dan's so lucky." Anthony kissed Phil after said that and positioned himself in front of Phil's entrance where Dan's cock is in. When Phil realized what's happening, he's already being entered by Anthony, gently, slowly, but surely getting his ass stretched like what he wants. Dan nor Anthony moved to let Phil adjust and relax. Phil did'nt notice that a tear or two escaped from his eyes and a pained whimper. Anthony wiped at them with his thumbs and kissed Phil's cheek while Dan whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

"Please... move." When both men heard Phil, they moved simultaneously and mixed moans of pleasure are the only thing they could hear.

"It feels so so good....please fuck me harder!" Phil said as the pain subsided and the feeling of pleasure is all he could feel. 

"Phil, that's so fucking hot." Anthony muttered and Dan agreed by saying "He's always fucking hot." 

The intensity of being double pemetrated is making Phil light headed, not mentioning that they're still in a bus and it's pretty unstable. The thrusts of the two became erratic and rapid, and with a thrust, Phil came on his own stomach some cum spurting on his face, cumming untouchef. His legs are quivering and he's panting from his high. Soon, the two reached their climax,  
"I'm cumming!" he moaned, Anthony came just as he pulled out with a loud moan of pleasure. Cum landing on Phil's face making him look oh so sinful. 

While Dan came inside of his boyfriend "I'm fucking cumming in you Phil!" thrusting up to finish his orgasm and pulling out, he laid Phil gently on the bed who is still panting pretty hard with cum on his beautiful face.

When all of them came down from their high, they noticed that Phil's not really talking and his breathing became relaxed. They tried to call his name but he's not moving. He passed out from the intensity of their fucking session. Dan then told Anthony to get cleaned while he goes and cleans up his boyfriend. Wiping Phil and his sore ass off the cum and covering him with a warm blanket. As soon as Anthony and Dan got dressed, the bus stopped and the driver said that they reached Anthony's hotel. 

"Thanks Dan, say thank you to Phil for me. It was great catching up with you and Phil. We should do that again sometime." Anthony winked and got off the bus waving goodbye to Dan. Then Dan replied "I think I've discovered a new kink so thank you too!" Dan waved back to Anthony, and they started to go back home. 

It has been a long tiring but awesome day and Dan has someone he has to care for when he woke up but now he decided to cuddle the man he loves and whispered...

"I love you Philip Michael Lester, no matter how perverted you are." and they both drifted to sleep on their new tour bus.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how is it???? feed me feedbacks! love you lotsssss!!!


End file.
